Thank You Sirius, For everything
by the-mpreg-spirit
Summary: A real friend is someone who is there for you when they would rather be some place else. One who takes your hand in times of distress and helplessness. Someone who knows you and loves you just the same. Five reflections on the growth of lasting friendship
1. Chapter 1

James gave a small groan and blinked as the bright light infiltrated his eyes. He wondered for a moment if he'd died, he had fallen pretty hard, until he saw a face above him, watching him with a haughty look on his face.

"You're finally awake, great!"James just watched him drowsily, blinking. "Can I have your candy? Madam Pomfrey said it'd be polite to ask first." He took a bite out of a frog without waiting for an answer.

"What happened?"

"You fell off your broom in front of the whole school. You should have seen, it was hilarious." He grinned. "Do you know you scream like a girl?"

James groaned disappointedly as Sirius helped him sit up. A frog fell onto his lap and he looked up at Sirius. His grin had faded a bit, not quite disappeared from his features, and his hair, free from it's monthly house-elf cut haircut for the past eight weeks, had just started to cover his eyes.

"Cheer up mate. Perch said you were really good and are welcome to try out again next year, just work on dodging Bludgers." He patted his back and James picked up the frog, unwrapping it and taking a bite as his mood lifted.

"What about you?"

"Nah, I don't play Quidditch, I only tried out for the frogs." James didn't answer, wondering where were his frogs for trying out. "That Lupin kid said he'd give me the box his parents sent him if I tried out with you, said you would have a better chance than if you were the only first year. 'Course, once you fell he gave you the frogs instead and here we are." He took a bite of another frog. There was just the quiet of munch of frogs for a moment.

"You don't play? Why? You're always talking about Quidditch."

"Mate, I've seen matches of course, read the magazines, but before today I'd never been on a broom." He rolled his eyes. "Blacks don't play Quidditch. It's not, civilized."

Silence reigned again. Sirius was looking at his lap, looking somewhere between ashamed and angry, his grey eyes cloudy and his brow in a frown.

"I could teach you..."

* * *

Just something small I did for a challenge because lately I've rediscovered a deep-rooted love for Sirius and James. I think alltogether it's turned out pretty well. One/Five. Enjoy.

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

"_James..."_

_He looked around the empty room. Who was calling his names? Who had the sweetest most beautiful voice, like honey on his tongue, and was calling him?_

"_James, Where are you? I need you James..."_

_He spun around. The blackness had to turned to what looked like a Greek temple. He looked around for the voice again, surrounded by pillars. It came again, infiltrating his brain and making his legs go weak. He ran outside towards it. A figure was in the distance in the bright sun. It made him run faster. He stopped about ten meters back._

_There she sat upon the altar, absolutely perfect. She leant forward in her white toga dress, her hair shining, tumbling over her perfect small shoulders and covering one glittering green eye._

"_I'm waiting James. Come to me..." The way she said his name, he couldn't have resisted if he wanted. He came forward to her. "James..."_

"_Lily..."_

"_James..."_

"Oh James..." It was a deeper singsong voice. His eyes opened suddenly. He looked to the side where the voice was coming from. It wasn't lily but yet, he wasn't disappointed. It was Sirius. He was leaning back in the chair, standing it on two legs. He looked quite bored as he held a magazine side ways. His head tilted to the side.

"Is that my Wild Witches?"

"Yeah. These foreign magazines are amazing. Who knew the Greeks were so kinky?"

"Well there goes your birthday present..."

"No problem. I'm going to be Fourteen, that's six months older than you. You can't give me Wild witches, that's kids stuff!"

"And what would you suggest? Broomtrix?" Sirius gave a bark of laughter. James watched him. He was still looking at the centrefold. He flipped the page and whistled

"When are you going to try out for the team? You've been practising for two years now." Sirius shook his head. "Why not? You'll make an excellent beater."

"Just because I saved you from cracking your skull open a second time in Three years does not mean I'll make a good Beater nor does it save you from food poisoning." Right on cue James' stomach lurched and Sirius held out the bucket lazily. He finally put his chair down onto two legs again and put the magazine back under James' bed. He held it as James heaved up everything he'd ever eaten, watching him worriedly.

He lay down again tiredly and Sirius wiped his mouth and put a cold cloth on his head. He smiled at Sirius weakly.

"You're such a mother..."

"Shut up or take care of yourself." James smiled again.

"You know, being on the Quidditch team attracts all sorts of girls." Sirius scoffed.

"You've been on the team for over a year, Mr. Bona fide Virgin. Besides, I don't need to ride a broom to get girls." He rolled his eyes. "Who do you have your eye on lately anyway?"

"No one."

"Don't lie to me James, I know you better than you do. Besides, you were moaning in your sleep." James hesitated.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell. Anyone. Not even Remus or Peter."

"You don't trust me?"

"No, you've just been known to have a big mouth."

"I'm insulted, really. Now tell me or I'll turn in your stash of 'Brooms And Pussies'." James bit his lip. Sirius smiled and leaned closer.

It took him three hours and a smothering with a pillow to get him to stop laughing.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

A silence reigned over the darkness of the Hogwarts corridors. By now most of its residents, staff and student, were fast asleep. It was what was called 'witching hour'. Sirius mused on the irony of the situation as he padded through the darkness. He pressed his nose to the ground and inhaled deeply. His ears pricked up. He would recognize that scent anywhere.

Now sure that he was on the right path, he hurried along the carpeted floor. It was less than twenty metres away that he spotted what he was looking for. He approached James' cautiously, sensing the disappointment and anger.

He sat in a corner, knees bent and arms folded over them in a sulk. Sirius grunted when he didn't acknowledge him and pressed a cold wet nose to his hand. He still didn't get a response and whined before sniffing his cheek. The long deep cut from Snape' spell was still there, running all the way down his cheek and bleeding badly. Without warning, he dragged a long slobbery tongue down it, lapping up the blood. James just looked at him.

"You know you can get diseases from that?" Sirius transformed back.

"Anything you have I probably had first anyway." He smiled. James didn't smiled back.

"She thinks I'm like Snape. Me like Snivellous." He shook his head. "How could she be so blind?" Sirius sighed and his smile faded.

"She's friends with Snape. You know that. She'd take his side even if you were arguing about Quidditch, which neither knew anything about." James only looked more miserable. "I heard from Mary that they had a fight earlier."

Silence greeted him but James finally sat up straighter.

"Am I that conceited that she can hate me?" Sirius hesitated. "Padfoot, tell me."

"You are sometimes, just a bit. Not that bad though, you wouldn't be James if you weren't arrogant. It's just who are. And you can be a bit of a bully at times." He admitted reluctantly.

"Great. Just great." He stood up. "Let's head back. It's useless to sit here waiting for Filch to catch us without the cloak." Sirius did the same, stretching on his two legs and yawning. James seemed to finally notice something.

"You're naked."

"Well how many dogs do you see walking around in robes? " James pushed him lightly and laughed before putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Just give her time mate. She doesn't really hate you." Silence came over them again as James basked in the revelation and walked on in the shadows. There was a cackle from Peeves in the distance.

"Sirius?" He looked up at his taller friend. He really did look like a dog even when not transformed. His chiselled face was in an almost permanent grin, which only served to improve his handsomeness and his bare body was covered in just the right amount of hair. "Do I bully you?"

He gave a hard laugh.

"Not a chance, Potter. Wanna head outside?" He didn't wait for an answer. The laugh turned into a bark as he transformed again and ran off. James laughed and transformed himself before running after his best friend ever.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

The dormitory had a mournful silence and he didn't bother to interrupt it, a bubbling of grief in his own gut. He looked around. The house-elves hadn't had a chance to clean before the grave news had arrived.

The entire house had heard by now, Sirius was sure. He'd been on the Quidditch pitch most of the day, practising on his own and had heard from a third year Hufflepuff who'd had the guts to talk to him. He would had rewarded their bravery with a snarl if the news hadn't been so horrible.

Now his main priority wasn't impressing the girls on the first match on Saturday or exploiting his power as a Seventh year. In the past few moments everything had changed. His importance had shifted back to that of a mere first year and he had every intention of taking care of his own.

He walked over to the curtains and opened them with care that was reserved for only two people, one of which was lying on the bed in front of him. He was still dressed in his school uniform and Sirius touched his shoulder. He was awake but didn't respond. He went around and knelt down in front of him. James didn't move still and Sirius caressed his cheek, removing his glasses, placing them on the table next to him carefully.

His face looked bare without them, almost naked, and his eyes almost unnaturally wide and unfocused, a beautiful hazel brown. Sirius' thumb wiped away the solitary tear that had fallen down his cheek. James finally looked at him. Sirius, though barely a blur without the frames, was watching him worriedly.

"They're gone." He told him hoarsely

"I know." Sirius responded softly. James finally allowed more tears to fall. Sirius lifted him and climbed onto the bed, holding him in his arms and against his body. James buried his head in his strong chest and his thin body shook with sobs. Sirius rubbed his back and let him.

He finally looked up, unaware of how much time had passed and finding himself unable to care. Sirius looked back at him with sad eyes. He couldn't find the words to say. Sirius just held him still.

"It's going to be okay Prongs." He ran a hand through James' hair and the parentless young man closed his eyes and leant against his friend. He trusted him. There was no more need for words.

* * *


End file.
